Leon's Vacation
by Hobohunter
Summary: Leon received some time off after the incident in Spain. He just wants to get away from D.C. with Claire by his side. Oneshot. LeonClaire


"I hate public transportation. It creeps me out." stated Claire as they were making plans. Leon got a few weeks of vacation and he wanted to spend them with his wife. Some place far away from D.C.; Claire had suggested Spain, but Leon didn't want to step one foot back in that country. He feared that a ganado might come and hack him to pieces while asleep.

"Claire, it's just an airplane, you can take some medicine or something. I wanna get away from here as soon as possible. And cash is not a problem in this case."

After the rescue of Ashley, Leon got a huge bonus plus more for his heroic efforts. Ashley told her Father to pay him a shit ton of money after what they went through.

"How about Australia?" asked Claire "They have Koalas and Kangaroos, and Wallabies. And um like sharks and stuff. Plus they have hot suffer guys with the accents! I've always wanted to go there." she playfully slammed her fist onto the desk.

Leon looked over at her and sighed. "Aren't I hot enough for you?" Claire laughed and shook her head.

"Honey, you're getting old. I mean look at me!" she pointed to herself "I'm one hot woman!" Leon got up and hugged her neck.

"Well you're my hot woman and I want you all to myself. Those surfer guys won't know what happened after I get to them."

"So no Australia?" pouted Claire. She looked to the monitor of the computer and saw the ocean.

"We can go, but you'll need a leash to keep you away from the guys."

"There is no leash strong enough to hold me back from them." Leon laughed and went back to the couch. Claire turned back to the computer and starting typing stuff in again. A few minutes later she came up with another suggestion.

"Rome could be pretty cool! It's not Spain, so you don't have to worry about that!"

"Too many tourists. You know how I feel about large groups."

"That's right." she said disappointedly. "So where do you want to go? Everywhere has large groups, even Disney World."

"I'm almost thirty Claire, do you really think I want to go to Disney World?"

"Maybe it'll get that stick outta your ass." she stated

"I highly doubt that there is anything up my ass sweetheart. If you want to go there, fine, we'll go to Disney World and hug Mickey the goddamn Mouse. I don't care, just pick something quick!"

"I did pick stuff out, but you shot them all down right after I did!"

Leon sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked to his wife and said "I'm sorry that I'm acting like a jackass. I don't mean to."

"You should get more sleep honey, I know you keep waking up from those nightmares." she walked over to him and sat down. "But you're doing a lot better now. I want you to go on a vacation so that you can relax for once. Now I want you to pick something that you want to do."

"I don't know what I wanna do. I just wanna do something with you some place that's not here."

"We could go camping. Or rent a cabin in the woods. I really can't suggest anything else."

Leon huffed and looked at the ceiling. A few seconds later he looked back at her "Australia might not be so bad. I mean, we don't have to go to the beach."

"Of course not! Plus, I don't wanna show off all the scars I have. People will stare at me, and you of course."

Both of them gained a substantial amount of scars over the years. Mostly from Raccoon City, on the night they first met. Leon wearing his R.P.D uniform, while Claire wore a skin tight pink vest and cut-off's. After they got out of the city and into a cheap ass motel room, Leon noticed all the grime and cuts that were over her legs. They would never look the same again, to Leon's disappointment of course.

"Claire?" he asked

"Hm?"

"Why the hell did you wear that outfit in Raccoon?"

"I thought you liked it!"

"I mean, I did, but why out in public?"

"What? It was a biker outfit! It was very fashionable!"

"Weren't you cold? I mean, I could practically see all of you. And plus all those cuts and bruises on your legs."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It was a bad decision! But just think, if the outbreak hadn't happen you'd see me in the R.P.D wearing that. You'd think I was hot and wanna do me."

"So vulgar. I wouldn't think about that when I'd see you. I would think 'Hey, look at her, she's probably getting put in a cell.' then I would check out your ass and that'd be the end of it."

"What? You're a pervert for sure! I don't know why I married you."

"Because I'm smart, funny, awesome, and of course very sexy." Claire snorted and looked at him dead on.

"I married you because you were there and you had a nice ass. That's about it."

Leon moved from the couch and covered his butt "Now who's the pervert?"

"Plenty of girls look at your ass. Believe me, I watch them."

"Now this is just weird. I'm going to go to sleep now." he got up from the couch and went to the door way. Claire crossed her arms and looked over at him, "But what about our vacation?" he spun around and replied

"I already had it taken care of, I just didn't have the heart to tell you so."

"What? You already booked the vacation? But what about me, I want a word say!" she pouted as she pointed her thumb back at the computer. He shrugged back in response and walked away.

"Leon Scoot Kennedy. How could you do that to me! I searched for hours for the perfect place, and you chose some crap shack for us, didn't you! I know that you did!"

Leon yelled a come back, but it wasn't coherent beyond all the doors and walls. Claire, still fuming, looked at the ocean on the rectangle screen and sighed.

"Crap shack here I come."

--

Airport

"Leon you gotta be shitting me!" squealed Claire. Earlier she was a little curious as to why they took a private plane. She has no idea where she was going, which worried her a little bit.

"Better than Disney World?" Claire hit Leon's shoulder and looked at the scenery before them.

"Much better than Disney World! I can't believe we're here! I can't believe we're in Australia!" Leon hid his face from the public as they stared at his wife.

"Shh hey, calm down a bit. I knew you always wanted to come here. So I booked it right after I got vacation time." Claire turned around and hugged Leon tightly.

"You made the perfect choice!"

"Jesus making a scene already Claire? You just got here!" said a voice in the crowd. They both turned around and saw Chris and Jill.

"What! You're here too!?" groaned Claire. She gave her brother and her sister-in-law a quick hug.

"Of course, Leon invited us to come!" replied Jill.

Jill and Claire went off to have a little girl chat by themselves and left the guys alone.

"So how much did it cost you?" quipped Chris.

"Not bad actually. The private plane was a good idea though, say thanks to your friend for me." Chris patted Leons' shoulder and replied "You're welcome bro."

"Heyyyy I wanna join too!" said a voice in the distance. Leon and Chris felt a body squeeze in between them and place it's arms over their shoulders.

"Hey you guys!" chirped Ark. He looked up at the two and smile immensely. "Sorry were late, the kids and the old lady wanted to go to the gift shop!" he pointed back at Lily, Lott, and Elza.

"Get off me Thompson!" Chris shrugged Ark's arm off and took a step back.

"Ah what's wrong with a little man hug?" said Carlos as he popped up. He offered his arms to Chris, who avoided the contact.

"Jesus Leon, who all did you invite?" he glanced at Jill and saw Rebecca with Billy close by. Then he saw Barry with his family walking up.

"What? I just thought it'd be nice for all of us to have a vacation together. Why're you worrying, I've got it covered, believe me. Claire hastily ran up to Leon and asked

"Leon! How many people d-"

"Don't worry about it! Let's just have some fun for once! The koalas and kangaroos are waiting."

"We gonna see Koalas Uncle Leon? Yay!" said Lily, she bounced up and down with anticipation. Ark looked down at her and smiled.

"Ya sure are, and you're gonna swim in the ocean too! Now what do you say to Uncle Leon you two?" asked Ark.

"Thank you Uncle Leon." said Lily and Lott in unison

Leon looked around the airport and saw the belt with the luggage.

"Now let's get our stuff and get going, I didn't pay for all of this to stay in the airport!"

They all exited the airport and saw the limos that were out waiting for them. Chris walked up to Leon and nudged him.

"Wow Kennedy, first class all the way!"

Leon scoffed and replied "Hell yeah!"

As the groups went off to the black vehicles there was a warm breeze and the person waiting on the roof across the street sighed.

"Why'd they have to pick a warm place?" he loosened his neck tie and took off his black jacket. He picked up the binoculars, which he didn't need, and started to watch them over again.

"You know, this was supposed to be a vacation for us too. Wesker told you that you don't have to watch them _every _ hour." the woman brushed her raven bangs out of her eyes.

The red head turned around and looked at the woman. His eyes were shielded behind a pair of dark glasses. He smirked and replied back "He also said that you don't have to spend _every _hour with me either. Go along and do whatever you do."

The man turned back to see that the limos were on their way. He picked up his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He turned back and lowered his glasses to hers.

"You stay out of my past business, and I'll stay out of yours."

He jumped off the building and very carefully jumped roof top to roof top following the others. The woman in the red dress sighed and picked up her communicator before it even rang.

"My, my Ms. Wong, you can read me like a book can't you." said the monotonous voice.

"What do you want Wesker, what are you planning?"

The voice behind the phone chuckled slightly. "I was just checking on you two to see how it's going. Where's Burnside?"

"He ran off following the others like a little puppy."

"Well he's an excellent employee, even on vacation he does his work. You should take after him Wong. Maybe it'll give me a little more faith in you."

"I'm going to spend my vacation like everyone else does, away from work and their boss." Ada hung up and shut off the communicator. She looked off into Sydney and saw Steve still jumping across the buildings in the distance.

"Australia huh? Well at least they have good taste." she shot her grappling gun and jumped off the building in the direction of the others.

A/N: Yay new story! :D AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! And I'm now as old as Claire was in RE2! (AWESOME!!) Well this little oneshot is for PokeRangerArdith, because I want him to give him more inspiration to UPDATE!! GO read his story 'wedding day blues' it's a good Cleon story! Man, why am I advertising him?

I hope you guys like my story. And please don't flame about the pairing, it's my preference. Not yours. Oh guys, tell me what you thought about it! (flames excluded) CLEON RULES!!

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
